


Дживс и душевный подарок

by Zavrja



Category: Jeeves & Wooster, Jeeves - P. G. Wodehouse
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-07 09:59:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16406258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zavrja/pseuds/Zavrja
Summary: Теперь Дживсу не придется выбрасывать тех, кого он любит





	Дживс и душевный подарок

Мистер Вустер вышел из дому около полудня, но уже давно сгустились пасмурные октябрьские сумерки, а он все не возвращался. Я успел вычистить столовое серебро, отполировать до блеска всю имеющуюся в доме обувь, протереть этажерки, буфеты и книжные полки, приготовить, а потом и разогреть ужин. Единственное, что я не был в состоянии сделать, это успокоиться. 

Разумеется, я полностью доверяю мистеру Вустеру. Отдаю себе отчет, в том, что он умеет за себя постоять. Что он человек взрослый и, в принципе, законопослушный, и ввязываться в какую бы то ни было историю (разумеется, если за ней не будут стоять его многочисленные родственники и еще более многочисленные друзья) не станет. В общем, причин переживать не было, но я все-таки, переживал. Не знаю, почему. Это иррациональное поведение. Не думал, что когда-либо буду подвержен подобным всплескам, однако это объективная данность. Как говорится, придется как-то с этим жить...

Итак, я уже не находил себе места, когда в замке зашевелился ключ. Я с трудом выждал несколько секунд, пока мистер Вустер войдет и захлопнет дверь изнутри, и медленно вышел из кухни. 

– Салют, Дживс! Ох и погодка, доложу я тебе! Дождя уже нет, но поднялся жуткий ветрюган – хозяин собаку на улицу не выгонит… 

– Жаль это слышать, сэр. Могу я предложить вам чашку чаю, или вы желаете чего-то более тонизирующего?

Естественно, я приветствовал его спокойным и участливым тоном. Не хватало еще, чтобы мистер Вустер догадался, что еще минуту назад я крутился по квартире волчком, не находя себе места. 

– Да, то есть, нет. Не чаю! Сделай-ка нам по коктейлю, Дживс – есть, что отпраздновать, старина. Новый член семьи, вот!

Признаться, я с благодарностью принял предложение сделать два напитка – после пережитого в последние часы выпить мне не мешало. Но что за член семьи, черт его дери? Очередная тетка? Юный разбойник-племянник? Потерянный в раннем детстве брат-кровопийца? Боюсь, эти невеселые мысли слишком явно отразились на моем лице. Во всяком случае, левая бровь явно вздернулась не на четверть, а на целую половину дюйма. Что, разумеется, недопустимо, но, в конце концов, я полдня был не в ладах с собой, так что удивляться было нечему.

– Бренди будет готов через минуту, сэр, – произнес я, направляясь в гостиную.

Мистер Вустер проследовал за мной и упал в кресло, даже не сняв пальто. Вид у него при этом был загадочный, но очень довольный.

– Дживс, две недели назад у тебя был День рождения.

– Сэр?

– Так вот, книжки того заумного немецкого парня, что я тебе накупил…

Я слегка кашлянул:

– Простите, сэр, но Зигмунд Фрейд – австриец.

– Ну да… Так вот, Дживс. Труды этого Фрейда – это, наверное, штука нужная, может, даже важная, и чем черт не шутит, интересная, но этот презент, он чересчур… формальный, что ли? Знаешь, «что же подарить Дживсу?» – «Книгу!» Это любой дурак знает. Да, это подарок, но какой-то он не душевный. И вот я все ломал голову, что бы тебе такое преподнести, чему бы ты был по-настоящему рад. И тут вспомнил, как ты мне однажды рассказывал, как ребенком в тайне от всех держал маленького питомца. И как у тебя его нашли. И как заставили выбросить. И как он где-то погиб в наших туманах, потому как был нежным тропическим существом, которое ты тайком выменял у моряков в порту. Ты назвал его Бенедиктом, верно?.. В общем, я подумал, что теперь никто не будет тебя заставлять выбрасывать того, кого любишь. Я проходил мимо зоомагазина, и меня осенило. Так что вот, держи! Можешь назвать его Бенедиктом Вторым, Дживс!

С этими словами мистер Вустер вынул из кармана пальто маленькую деревянную коробочку и протянул ее мне. Я был чрезвычайно растроган этим жестом, однако недоумение, охватившее меня после одного лишь взгляда на ее содержимое, было еще большим.

– Но сэр, вы же боитесь пауков!

– Ну что ты! Эта милая козявка, она же совсем крошка – с ноготь, не больше. Кого же тут бояться, Дживс? Уверен, мы с ней отлично поладим, старина. Купим аквариум, или что ей надо в качестве домика, будем кормить – чем его там положено кормить, Дживс?

Боюсь, тут я позволил себе рассмеяться.

– Кормить, сэр? Мышами. Или птенцами. Или специально выращенными тараканами, сэр. Впрочем, на первое время сгодятся и сверчки. Эта милая козявка, как вы изволили выразиться – нимфа Brachypelma smithi, мексиканского красноколенного птицееда. Через пару лет она дорастет до размеров чайного блюдца. 

– Неужели, Дживс? Эта малявка?!

– Как ни трудно в это сейчас поверить, но да, сэр. Эта малявка, – произнес я, не в силах превозмочь улыбку. – В детстве у меня был такой же… Он так и не успел вырасти. Быть может, стоит вернуть его в магазин пока не поздно, сэр?

– Ни за что, Дживс! Это подарок. У него уже имя есть! Пусть себе живет на здоровье… у тебя в комнате. В хорошей надежной клетке, или что ему там подойдет. Ты с ним отлично поладишь, старина, будешь кормить и все такое… Хочешь?

– Хочу, сэр, – усмехнулся я. – Это великолепный подарок. Сердечно благодарю, сэр…

Вот так у нас появился новый член семьи, Бенедикт Второй. Мы с ним и правда отлично поладили. Он живет в камердинерской спальне – властвует там единолично, так как я ею почти не пользуюсь. Бенни не особенно ядовит. Теоретически его укус сравним с укусом осы, однако за все годы, прожитые в квартире на Беркли Сквер, он еще никого не кусал – несмотря на внушительные размеры и свирепую внешность, это создание имеет достаточно кроткий нрав. Разумеется, никто из наших знакомых и не подозревает о существовании Бенедикта. Впрочем, они о многом не подозревают. Признаться, мы с мистером Вустером этому только рады.


End file.
